Between The Lies
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Part 5 in the 'A Beautiful Lie Series' - Sequel to 'Living A Lie' - Amy's happily entertaining, and making the most of it. Set just after 'When You Comin' Back Range Rider'
1. Chapter 1

**Part 5 in the 'A Beautiful Lie' Series**

**Title: Between The Lies**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: **Part 5 in the 'A Beautiful Lie' Series - sequel to 'Living A Lie' - **Amy's happily entertaining, and making the most of it. **Set just after 'When You Coming Back Range Rider?'

**Ratings: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this; I just do it for the **_**jazz**_**! **

_Copyright: September 2008_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amy sighed as she parked her car. Home finally. It had been a longer day than intended. She took the keys out of the ignition but sat there for a moment, her mind mixed with thoughts.

She'd returned from Arizona three days ago, rejuvenated. Glad of her week in Arizona, Amy had picked up some background material for her story. It had also been a good idea to stay behind, separating her from the team. As she'd thought, Decker was on her case. Still was. But those weren't the only reasons why she'd stayed.

Daniel Running Bear had been her true reason. There had been an instant attraction. Just from his story, wanting to protect those mustangs, she could see he shared similar qualities to the team. Those qualities always interested her. Always appealed to her - probably why she found it hard to get a date. That kind of guy was hard to find. Daniel was someone who cared about things that maybe another man would have just ignored. He could have so easily turned a blind eye to Bus Carter's unlawful dealings. But he was compassionate, loyal and moral. He'd stood his ground, and when Bus Carter had played dirty, Daniel had searched for help. It meant he wasn't too proud to ask either. He was a good man.

But she didn't realise she'd get so… attached. He'd been the perfect host, almost making her forget the reality of her city life, her work. Riding across the range, camping out… making love under the stars.

She was pleased when he'd agreed to come back to LA with her but wondered if having him stay at her place was fuelling this anxiety she had. She couldn't expect him to stay in a hotel; she'd invited him as her guest, after all. And when he'd accepted, she knew neither one of them had been prepared to end the relationship just yet. But she also knew, like he did, it would have to end… one day soon.

So she needed to make the most of this time, and not dwell on it. She hastily grabbed her bags from the passenger seat and headed up to her apartment, knowing what was waiting for her.

As Amy closed her front door, put down her heavy bags and kicked off her shoes, Daniel got off the couch, coming to greet her. He held out a small bouquet of flowers. She smiled. This little ritual had started while out in Arizona. He'd picked a small posy of the wild flowers that grew in abundance, and each day the bouquet had gotten bigger. Now in LA, he was keeping his tender tradition, by buying the flowers and presenting them each day.

She smelled the flowers as he gently took her hand and led her towards the couch. This was what awaited her… Company, affection, warmth… no lonely nights.

"I'm sorry, I tried getting away earlier, but Grant wouldn't let me."

"It's okay. I know you've got to work. You're home now, that's all that matters." He tenderly cupped her head, leaned in and kissed her. Amy responded by affectionately playing with his red bandana that was tied around his neck. She wanted to tell him about her day, her story, but it could wait. Lost in his kisses, she really didn't want to distract Daniel's attention.

Daniel took her hand and sat down on the couch, pulling her flirtatiously towards him. Amy quickly slipped the bouquet onto the coffee table as she joined him.

Amy giggled as they got comfortable in one another's arms, but Daniel muttered something under his breath, more in annoyance with himself. She knew his arm in the cast was irritating him, and that he was conscious of being clumsy and awkward with it, so she tried very hard to not remind him of it. Pretended she didn't even know it was there.

"Oh, boy, this is a great way to get greeted when I come home from work," Amy said, as Daniel's arms tightened around her, his free hand soothingly stroking her back. They cuddled, entwined on the couch. He smiled, brushing her hair off her face and kissing her again. She reveled in his touch. Eventually she sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Daniel's embrace. Her stomach was rumbling, reminding her she was hungry after a long day in the office. "Daniel, we really need to think about having some dinner."

"We'll just get take-out or something." He kissed her again, trying to persuade her to stay on the couch.

"We can't keep eating out. Besides, a girl has got to watch her waistline."

"It's looking fine from where I'm sitting." He looked her up and down, smiling mischievously.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's time I cooked you something." In the three days that they'd been back in LA, all they'd done was dine out. Daniel had cooked for her numerous times while she'd stayed with him the past week. It was her turn to return the favour. She sat up, trying to drag herself out of Daniel's playful grip. Giggling with the lighthearted tussle, she got off the couch, straightening her red skirt and blouse. Picking up the pretty bouquet of flowers, Amy headed towards the kitchen with Daniel quickly following.

After placing the flowers in a small vase with some water, Amy glanced in her cupboards and then in her refrigerator as Daniel watched patiently. "Okay, I probably have everything I need to make meatloaf." She edged towards Daniel, raising an eyebrow. "That way I can just put it in the oven and it can cook itself, while we relax back on the couch." She was back in his arms, gently kissing his lips, and he was reciprocating, groaning with pleasure. Would she ever get used to this feeling? She already dreaded that it would end.

"That sounds good to me."

"I might have to go out. I just need some Monterey Jack cheese for my recipe." Amy checked the cupboard where she stored the wine. It was empty. "And maybe we could do with a bottle of wine."

"Well, why don't I run to the store, while you start preparing the dinner?"

"Excellent plan! Have you still got your key?" Daniel nodded, pulling a small bundle of keys out of his pocket. "Great. You can just let yourself back in."

Daniel headed toward the front door, Amy following. He smiled, and then kissed her. "I'll be ten minutes," he said, closing the door behind him.

Amy returned to the kitchen. Glad now that she'd done some grocery shopping so that her cupboards weren't so bare, she got out all of the ingredients she needed for her meatloaf recipe. It was her Mom's and it felt good to be able to make it for someone. Usually she cooked for one, and this never seemed to be something to make just for herself.

Initially, Amy had worried their conversations would run dry once they'd left Arizona. Out there they could talk about the wilderness, the horses… the stars. But Daniel was wise, intelligent; he knew so much it kept Amy wanting more. Damn, she was enjoying Daniel being around. It made her apartment feel more appealing as she left the office – gave her a longing to get home. She felt guilty that she had to go into work, but that's why she had to leave Arizona in the end. She had her story to finish, and really couldn't afford much more time out of the office. Where she could, she'd managed to get away early or take a longer lunch break to meet Daniel, but he'd been so understanding, patient. He said he was fine wandering around LA sightseeing. He'd been visiting the various arts and cultures, exhibitions and museums. Daniel had reassured her it was a much different and pleasurable experience to the one when he'd had trying to hunt down the team.

He would be going back home to Arizona in a few days. As quickly as that thought entered her head, Amy's heart saddened. She had to make the most of this time with him. Was it realistic to hope this relationship would continue after that?

With her head full of thoughts about Daniel, trying hard not to think about the inevitable, Amy started mixing the ingredients in a large glass bowl. As she chopped the onion, her eyes started to sting and water, so she quickly discarded the remains, and wiped her eyes. As she washed her hands, to her surprise the doorbell rang. She quickly grabbed a towel to dry her hands as she hurried towards the door.

"I gave you a key, silly," she said as she opened the door. "I don't mind you letting yourself – oh, Face, hi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Startled seeing Face standing there, Amy straightened her clothing and brushed a hand through her hair.

"Hi, Amy," Face said, and then frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he watched her wipe her eyes with the towel.

"Oh yeah, chopping onions, that's all," Amy replied, laughing. Then she panicked, visions of Decker breaking down her door. She ushered him into the apartment, still surprised that it had been Face at her door. "Face, you were careful weren't you, coming here? Decker's been over me like a rash at work, leaving messages for me every day. He could have my place staked out - he's certainly got my office! Even being away that week doesn't seem to have made much of a difference."

"Of course I was careful. There's no one watching your apartment tonight, kid." Face smiled smugly, to which Amy rolled her eyes at his confidence.

Then her expression sobered. "So why are you here?" Her first thought was that the team was in trouble. Or he was.

Face chuckled. "Oh, yeah, sorry to come along unannounced, I just thought I'd check that you'd gotten home from Arizona okay - and I've got something I want to show you." He beamed at her, not hiding his excitement.

"Oh, right. Er… yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I've been home three days now."

"I also thought you might want to celebrate your big story with someone." He held today's paper in his hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. Her story had gone to print today, a follow-up to the team's intervention with Bus Carter's illegal sales of the wild mustangs. It was the story she wanted to share with Daniel, and thought she would do over dinner.

"Oh." Amy wasn't able to hide her surprise. Face taking an interest… in her? Confused, she gestured towards the kitchen. "Did you want a coffee? I'm just making dinner," she said as they walked in together. Should she offer him dinner? What would he think if she didn't?

"Yeah, sure, coffee would be good." He put the paper and the wine on the kitchen counter. "Although, I thought we might go out for dinner."

"Oh, uh…" Amy hesitated, pouring a cup of coffee for Face.

"Have you eaten?"

"Uh, no, but I'm kind of already preparing some dinner. You're more than welcome to stay." Guilt played on her conscience. She was pleased to see Face, but with Daniel here… it complicated things. She sighed heavily, handing him the coffee. "So let me get this straight," Amy said, suspiciously. After falling for the grease stunt, she still didn't trust his words. "You came over here to check that I got home safely… and to celebrate my story?"

"Yeah, yeah." Face nodded, opening the refrigerator and finding a place to chill the champagne. "And like I said, I have something I want to show you." Amy raised an eyebrow with intrigue. "Later though, when we go out."

"Uh, okay." She nodded, and then smiled nervously, watching him. How did she tell him she couldn't go out - not tonight, anyway.

As Face drank his coffee, Amy returned back to her work, putting all of the remaining ingredients into the bowl, and then set it aside.

"Amy, come on," she could hear the charm in his voice, "put that back in the refrigerator, it can wait till tomorrow. Let me take you out. You can go get changed…"

"Face, I'm sorry, I just can't…" She could feel her anxiety rising, hoping she was hiding it. And the guilt. She wasn't sure how to approach Face with her Daniel 'situation' and he'd be back soon. What would Face think? In Arizona Face had acted… jealous? No, no… maybe he'd just been slightly protective.

"Why not?"

"Uh…." Again she found herself turning her back on him, changing the subject, busying herself in the kitchen. "So you read my story, huh? What did you think? I know it didn't quite make front page."

"Hey, but good to see a slimeball will be getting what he deserves. That's the satisfaction in our work." She started peeling some potatoes, listening to Face as he talked, a hint of the jazz in his voice. "Those mustangs can run free and safe again. Daniel Running Bear will be -"

"Ow! Crap!" Amy quickly dropped the knife and held her cut finger tightly. Face was quick to her aid, his hands gently taking hold of hers.

"You okay?"

He stood so close to her, she could smell his cologne. He didn't take his gaze off of her.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be fine. I'm always doing that." She broke the eye contact and looked at her bloody hand. She knew it was probably a superficial cut. The blood always looked worse than it was. She went over to her sink and turned the faucet on, running her hand under the water to clear the blood.

Once her hand was clean, Face turned off the faucet and gently took her hand in both of his, to look at the cut. A small trickle of blood oozed from the cut. Nothing that wouldn't heal. It just stung like hell at the moment.

"Uh, I think you'll live." He winked at her. "Where do you keep your band-aids?"

"In that cupboard in the corner."

As he placed the band-aid around her finger, Amy's mind raced. This was feeling weird. Too weird. Face in her apartment. Why? It wasn't that she didn't want him there… she'd never turn him away. But if only he'd open up, tell her the truth. She wished he'd just spit it out, rather than make up all these excuses.

And this feeling of guilt. But why? She had every right to be with Daniel. So why did she feel she needed to justify this… Explain it? And what would she say to Daniel?

"Thanks." Amy looked him in the eye, hoping he'd give her some answers. None came.

"So, what do you say? You ditch making the dinner, and come out with me… to, uh, celebrate your story?"

She realised he still held her hand. He's stepped a little closer. Suddenly her kitchen felt smaller, tense, she could hardly breathe. "Face, I need to tell -"

The front door banged shut. Face instantly reacted; letting go of her hand, he quickly pulled his gun and rushed into the living room.

"Face!" Amy called, running after him. Face had his gun aimed at Daniel, who stood stock still, holding up his hands. One hand held a small brown paper bag.

"Daniel?" Face said, frowning as he put his gun away, allowing Daniel to relax. He looked from Daniel to Amy. Amy caught the flash of… something, she wasn't sure what. Disappointment? Whatever it was, Face had quickly composed himself, hiding behind a smile.

"Uh, that's what I was just about to tell you," she said quickly, unable to look Face in the eye, feeling her blush. "Daniel's come back to LA with me for a few days. Bit of sightseeing and all that -"

"And all that, huh?" Face said, raising an eyebrow at Daniel. Daniel subtly smirked, glancing at the floor, understanding Face's sarcasm.

After a short awkward moment – which seemed to last forever in Amy's reckoning - Daniel walked towards Face with his hand out. "How are you, Face?"

"Good. Good, Daniel." Face shook his hand firmly.

"Face came over to just check I arrived home safely," Amy said, taking the bag from Daniel, not sure that she was sounding that convincing.

"And to celebrate her story," Face added quickly.

"I was going to show you the paper later," Amy continued quickly as Daniel nodded, "over dinner." Well there went her surprise, but Face wasn't to know.

Face fiddled with his tie. "Well, maybe I'd better be going. You two obviously…."

"Face," Amy said, gently grabbing his arm. She hesitated, nervously looking at Daniel. "Uh, stay for dinner with us. You've come all this way." What was she doing? Well, she had invited him earlier, just not in so many words. Face was a friend. And she just had a feeling about this. It wasn't like him to turn up unannounced. She sure as hell didn't buy the 'celebrate my story' line. So, she certainly didn't like him leaving like this. Maybe if he stayed she might find out the truth. Maybe.

Face frowned, hesitant. His hand swept through his hair.

"I don't mind," she added, hoping it might persuade him.

"Amy, I'm sure Face probably has better things to be doing than…." But as Daniel spoke, Face interrupted him.

"No, no, I didn't have any plans for this evening." Face smiled at Daniel, maybe a little too smugly for Amy's liking. "Except of course to spend some time with Amy. I was planning on taking her out for dinner, to celebrate her story," he quickly added, casually placing his hands on his hips. Amy noticed Daniel's surprised expression at Face's revelation. "Uh, so no, I haven't eaten yet. So if Daniel doesn't mind, I'll stay for dinner." Face looked at Daniel, who shrugged his shoulders. Wasn't really a yes or a no in Amy's opinion.

"Hey, I'm only a guest here," Daniel added, keeping his gaze fixed on Face. "It's up to Amy."

Amy knew Daniel had been nervous about Face's attitude in Arizona. She'd just passed it off as Face teasing, which she thought that was all it was. All it could be. Nothing more. He'd been so casual with Amy, and his usual self around a pretty girl. What else could it have been?

Face glanced from Daniel to Amy, keeping his eyes on her. "You sure you don't mind?"

"I always make too much," Amy encouraged. She could hardly take back her invite. Face glanced at Daniel, who nodded.

Amy told herself that Face and Daniel had gotten along in Arizona, so they wouldn't be any trouble tonight. Both were perfect gentlemen, knew their manners. In fact, Daniel's similarities to Face were what attracted her… his good looks, charm, the fact that he could handle himself - when not out numbered. So she had nothing to worry about.

"Right, now we've agreed to that, I'd better get this meatloaf in the oven. Otherwise none of us will be eating." Amy headed back into the kitchen with the bag, hoping she'd just done the right thing. Face was a friend, she couldn't let him down. She was sure Daniel could wait a little before he had her to himself again.

"Do you need a hand?" Face entered, surprising her; he'd removed his jacket and was rolling up his sleeves.

"No, no, this kitchen really isn't big enough for more than one cook," she replied, mixing the ingredients in the bowl. "It won't take me long."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I suppose you could pour the wine," she nodded towards the bag. "Oh, or we could have your champagne."

"You can open that later."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you wanted to show me something, too, didn't you?" she said, frowning, remembering his earlier comments.

"Ah, it can wait." Face shrugged.

"Face, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you…."

"It's okay, kid," he replied, taking the wine out of the paper bag. "Two bottles, huh?" he said, his tone changing, with a hint of sarcasm to his voice. He placed both bottles on the counter, admiring Daniel's choices.

"He probably didn't know which I'd prefer," Amy replied defensively, not liking Face's tone. "I'll put the white in the refrigerator, you can pour the red." She took the cheese from the bag and added what she needed to the bowl. She pointed towards a cupboard closest to Face. "The glasses are in there."

"Corkscrew?"

"That drawer." As she gestured, Face leaned around her, placing a hand on her hip, to retrieve the corkscrew. He straightened, taking the cork out of the wine. She'd felt his body so close to hers momentarily. The gesture so brief, maybe he hadn't even realised he'd done it, relaxed in her company. But Amy could feel the hot flushes in her cheeks. Her kitchen felt too small.

Why was Face here, now, when she thought she'd gotten him out of her head? When she should be thinking about Daniel.

With everything that had gone on in Arizona, and before, the lack of contact. She knew now why he'd disappeared, so deep into his producing scam. But it had felt like there was a wedge between them in Arizona… an almost too casual distance between them. Not the closeness they'd had when Courtney had visited. Maybe he was trying to rebuild that?

Damn it though, he picks his moments.

She watched Face pour the wine into the three glasses and then remembered she needed to be putting the meatloaf into the oven.

"Face, please go keep Daniel company. I'll be out in a minute. I just need to finish peeling the potatoes."

"I can do that -"

"No, please, go sit down. You're a guest."

He nodded, taking two glasses of wine, leaving one for her on the worktop.

"And Face." He turned as she called him. "Please play nice."

"Amy!" Face frowned as he left the kitchen, his reaction instantly making her feel guilty. She took a sip from her wine glass, sorely tempted to drink the lot in one gulp, but getting drunk really wouldn't help her solve this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Daniel showing up like that had shaken Face. He really hadn't expected Daniel to be staying at Amy's. Damn, how serious was their relationship? Face had thought he could turn up, surprise Amy, and with a little of his 'Faceman' charm, remind her that he existed… See where the evening would lead…

Why hadn't he called Amy first? Because he'd wanted to surprise her. Well, hell, he'd certainly gotten a surprise.

Daniel being here had put things back into perspective, making him realise the mistake he'd been about to make. She's on the team. No fraternizing. But he'd had this crazy idea that he'd be able to bring Hannibal around… but maybe now, it was best that nothing happened. She obviously wasn't interested anyway… He really would have made a fool of himself.

He'd been so wrapped up in his producing; trying to forget about her, hoping he'd dulled those… feelings - or whatever it was that it seemed to produce when pretending to be Sam. But just seeing Amy with Daniel in Arizona had made a few sparks fly. The flirtatious glances, and the playful moments they had together. Moments Face felt he couldn't have - not without Hannibal's disapproval. And the threat of losing her from the team.

Face hadn't seen someone give Amy that sort of attention before and he hadn't been prepared for his own reactions, which he tried to hide. And he thought he'd succeeded – most of the time. But it had brought him to this moment. It had made him react, rather hastily, to let Amy know his feelings. He refused to believe it was jealousy. 'Jealousy is the root of all evil,' the sisters had taught him in the orphanage…. So what the hell was it?

So while Amy had been coming and going from the kitchen, checking on dinner, Face had played 'nice', and had worn out most of the conversations with Daniel. Football, baseball, sports in general, the weather. They'd even touched on Daniel's time in Vietnam. His tour, sixty-six to sixty-eight. But that talk had been short. There were things you just didn't mention about the war.

It wasn't that he didn't like Daniel. He did. He just didn't like the fact that… What? He was with Amy? Daniel certainly was treating her right. She looked happy. The flowers dotted around the apartment proved Daniel was being attentive.

But was Daniel right for her? Was he planning on sticking around?

"So, how long are you in LA for?" Face played with his glass of wine, conscious now that he needed to make it last. He'd be driving later, after all. His plans to show Amy the new car ruined. He'd wanted to share that excitement with her. The rest of the team wouldn't have had much enthusiasm, except BA maybe. But then he'd probably grumble about the lack of seats in it.

Why hadn't he noticed the damn flowers when he'd walked in?

His head was telling him to leave… his heart on the other hand….

"Till the end of the week," Daniel replied. "Then I'll need to go back to work."

"Ah, the day job - besides protecting wild mustangs." Face grinned. "Remind me what you do again?" he asked, with a mocking edge to it, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a computer programmer."

"Oh, yeah right." Face nodded. Don't say it. "You know, I never saw Amy falling for the office type."

"What?" Daniel raised an eyebrow at Face's sarcasm. He replied with a similar sarcastic tone. "You think she'd prefer the type that get her shot at, put her in harm's way?"

"No, no, no…." Face said shaking his head, but quickly regained his composure. "I just thought that hanging around with the team…."

But Daniel stared at him coldly, looking unconvinced.

Face nervously chuckled as he spoke. "Hey, you don't think I'm attracted to Amy, do you?" Why didn't he keep his mouth shut? What was it - if Face couldn't have her, so no one else could? Now that was just being plain childish. She deserved a life, happiness. He'd just wanted…. Daniel's a good guy. Maybe that's why Face didn't like it. Amy had found a good guy. Someone not afraid to tell her how they felt. Someone she could return those feelings to. Face shrugged his shoulders. "I just… Uh…." Time to talk yourself out of this one, Face. "Amy and I are just friends. I'm not interested in her, uh… you know, in that way…."

"So, why are you still here then?" Daniel asked bitterly, scowling. Almost immediately, he shook his head. "Sorry, Face, I didn't mean it like that. You and Amy are friends, I know that… I just feel like I'm treading on your toes or something -"

"Forget it," Face said, thinking Daniel had made a damn good point. He saw Amy coming out of the kitchen and placing the food on the dining room table. He smiled at Daniel, ending their strained conversation.

However, Face certainly wasn't leaving now. Not with food on the table.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"So what I was going to tell you over dinner, until Face let the cat out of the bag," Amy glanced at Face, then back at Daniel, "is that Bus Carter was arraigned yesterday. So with the A-Team's evidence, and the reluctant help from Decker," Face grinned, "the case is looking very strong."

The three of them sat eating their dinner. With the two men sitting opposite one another, Amy could keep an eye on them both. They seemed polite enough between them, but there was that look in their eyes with their occasional glances at one another. Had Face said something he shouldn't have? And if so, what?

"I've already read it," Daniel replied, after finishing his mouthful.

"You have?" Amy said, surprised.

"Yeah, I got a paper while I was out."

"Oh, of course."

"But I was going to wait and let you tell me." Daniel winked. "I'm sorry, I didn't think; I just picked up a paper."

"Oh," Amy shook her head. "It's really not that big of a deal." She saw Face roll his eyes when Daniel wasn't looking, so she quickly scorned him.

"I figure they won't be that lenient on him, either," Face added.

"Good," Amy added assertively, then turned her attention back to Daniel. "So what did you think of the story?"

"It was great," Daniel replied, nodding. "I have to say, I was surprised seeing your name in the paper like that. It felt like I knew someone famous," Daniel continued, warmly smiling at her. Amy blushed.

"Tell me about it," Face added abruptly, breaking Amy's concentration on Daniel. "I wish my name wasn't in the paper."

"Oh come on, Face. You love it really. The thrill, the chase." Face frowned. "Besides, look at the clientele we're attracting," Amy teased, grinning at Daniel.

"Decker! That's who I'm worried about. That man's more competent than Lynch, I tell you. Look how close he got in Arizona. And he won't care how he gets us either. We can't escape from a jail cell if we're dead."

"He wouldn't, would he?" Amy asked, her eyes widening with shock.

Face grimaced in response. "And you know what this means?" Amy shook her head. "Hannibal is constantly going to be on the damn jazz, goading Decker."

Amy laughed, Daniel chuckled too. Yeah, he'd seen Hannibal on the Jazz and knew what Face was talking about.

Face's eyes widened, his expression remained serious as they laughed. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Face, it'll be okay."

"You don't know Hannibal, like I know him."

She squeezed Face's arm and smiled, to which he smiled back, his expression softening.

Seeing that everyone had finished their dinner, Amy started to stack the plates.

"Was everything okay? I was nervous, actually. I don't usually entertain," she said, coyly. "Normally too busy. Only used to cooking for one -"

"It was delicious. I enjoyed my dinner," Daniel said, gently placing his hand on hers. "You really had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, kid, it was great. I'm full. Couldn't eat another thing," Face replied, leaning back in his chair, patting his stomach. "Better not mention it to the rest of the team, though. They'll be demanding that you cook for them, too." He winked. "Maybe for a price I'll stay quiet -"

"A price!" Amy laughed. "I think I've paid my price, Face. I told you in Arizona, I'm through being suckered by you. You never did tell me what was in that damn grease!" She playfully slapped him on the arm and picked up the dishes.

"Ah, Amy, now is not a good time - we've just eaten." He smiled, watching her walk into the kitchen and then looked at Daniel. "Which reminds me - how are the archery lessons going? I've noticed that the old bow and arrow trick worked, Danny," Face said, grinning but keeping his smug expression. Daniel chuckled.

Amy returned from the kitchen with a scowl on her face. She'd heard the remark. Although said in jest, it had annoyed her. The amount of women he…. And she can't date one guy?

"So, Face, did Miss Carter get home safely?" Amy said, sitting back down at the table. When Amy had decided to stay with Daniel a few days, Face had offered Bus Carter's niece a ride to the airport, as there was room in Amy's car.

"Who? Lane? Oh, yeah. Yeah, we dropped her off at Phoenix Airport. Nice girl."

"So, she didn't happen to spend a couple of days with her favourite cowboy by any chance?" Amy teased, raising an eyebrow. Daniel smirked, watching them both but remaining silent, drinking his wine.

Face was about to take a sip from his glass, but paused. "Well, she wasn't really my type."

Amy laughed falsely. "Type?" she scoffed. "You actually have one? I thought all young pretty girls were your type. She looked pretty comfortable in the front seat of my car."

Face looked from Amy to Daniel and to Amy's delight, Daniel nodded.

"She did look comfortable."

"And you'd know how comfortable it is, wouldn't you, Danny?" Face said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, who's for coffee?" Amy asked, standing up, wanting to change the subject. She was blushing. Yeah, it had been comfortable. There had been chemistry between them from the minute they got in her car. It had been a change for someone to actually notice her as a woman. Not a member of the team, or as a reporter, but just as a woman.

Both men nodded, and then helped Amy clear the table. They made their way into the living room, and sat down on the couches as she served them all coffee. They chatted amiably for some time although she could certainly sense some tension between the two men. Daniel would give Face a glare, when he came out with something that she just took as a tease. She watched the clock on her mantelpiece - it was getting late.

"Any more coffee in that pot?" Face asked, raising his empty coffee cup.

"Yes, yes, of course." She took his cup and then looked at Daniel. "Daniel, more coffee?" He shook his head. "Or would you like another glass of wine?"

Daniel nodded. "I'll help you," he said, standing up and walking with Amy into the kitchen. A frown on his face, only Amy could see.

Once in the kitchen, and out of Face's sight, he pulled Amy into his arms for a quick kiss. She giggled.

"You're going to have to start dropping some subtle hints," Daniel said, keeping his voice low, gesturing towards the living room. She could tell he was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry, I can't, Daniel. He's a friend." Amy released herself from Daniel's embrace and poured the coffee, while Daniel poured another glass of wine, topping up her glass, too.

Why was Face still here? This wasn't painting himself in a very good light, she thought. It had to be something, but Face probably wasn't going to spill the beans – not while Daniel was here. She knew she couldn't ask either; he'd only avoid the questions. She just had to sit it out.

She picked up the coffee cup and her glass of wine, and sighed. "He'll go soon, I'm sure."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Finally, Face stood up, glancing at his watch. "It's getting late. I'd better go." He'd totally out stayed his welcome with that second cup of coffee. Amy wouldn't thank him for this. He wondered how low her opinion of him was right now. "Thanks for dinner, kid. It was great. And the coffee." He found his jacket over the back of a chair, and put it on. "I'll catch up with you again, soon. Next job no doubt."

Amy nodded, standing up with him. Daniel stood up, too.

"Daniel, good to meet you again," Face said, shaking his hand. Face nodded at him, hoping it would be accepted as an apology for being such a jerk. Daniel gave a smile that seemed friendly enough for Face, so maybe he was forgiven. Daniel then sat back on the couch, while Amy walked with Face to show him out.

"Thanks for coming over," she said, opening the front door.

"I'm sorry. I should have called you first." He'd just assumed she'd be alone.

"Nonsense. It's fine. You know you're welcome any time," she replied, smiling at him.

Her eyes stared into his. He'd hazard a guess she wanted answers. Team. She's part of the team. Hopefully she'd just think he had come over like he'd said, to check she'd gotten home okay. He quickly turned, about to head out of the door, but he felt her gently place a hand on his arm, stopping him. He looked back at her.

"Face, just be careful. Decker really is on my case."

Face nodded. Before he could stop himself, he subtly brushed her cheek and then walked out of the door.

Damn it, he hated that he was the one leaving.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy walked back to Daniel but stood, reluctant to join him on the couch. In some ways she felt relieved. She hadn't wanted Face to leave, but at the same time, she'd noticed the tension between the two men. But this empty feeling that he'd left, she couldn't put her finger on. She combed her fingers through her hair and paced a couple of steps. Did she need to explain this visit from Face to Daniel?

"Well, that was the weirdest thing. He's never shown up like that before." Actually that wasn't true. There was one time, on the boat back from Ecuador. Then it dawned on her. Had he wanted to sleep in her bed tonight? Had he been searching for comfort? She swallowed. Daniel didn't need to know about that time. But had she just let Face down?

Daniel took her hand, as if sensing she needed to be persuaded and slowly edged her towards him. She gave in, hoping she was hiding her anxiety and sat down beside him on the couch. He put his arm around her and she sighed, cuddling into him, remembering this had been something she'd been longing to do all evening, but had kept her affection for Daniel under wraps while Face had been present.

Daniel took her hand and kissed it, breaking her from her guilt-ridden thoughts.

Could she continue to have a relationship with Daniel? It wasn't like they couldn't keep in touch… meet again….

"He's jealous," Daniel said openly. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her.

For a moment Amy stared at him and then quickly laughed, shaking her head. "Face? Jealous? He's got a different woman on his arm practically every time I see him. I don't think he has anything to be jealous about."

"But they're not you, are they?" Daniel looked her in the eye, and then gently kissed her. She closed her eyes, allowing him to seduce her with his kisses.

Had Face's comments in Arizona really been said out of jealousy? Or just teasing? Brotherly affection. Protectiveness. She knew she got that with Murdock, and assumed Face was the same… But jealousy? Face? She wasn't anything special… Not to Face. Was she?

Daniel was wrong. Had to be. But Daniel had a way of being so wise….

She just didn't believe that with all the women Face could have, he'd pick her. Besides, Face couldn't settle down even if he wanted to, being on the run. Was that why he was jealous?

It was late. Too late to dwell on it. She was tired. The wine had certainly helped relax her. She needed to stop thinking about Face and concentrate on Daniel. The little time they had left together.

Daniel got off the couch and took her hand. She giggled as he seductively led her into the bedroom with that mischievous sexy expression she was starting to know so well.

Well, maybe she wasn't that tired. She smoothed her hands across Daniel's chest and then started slowly to unbutton his shirt between the kisses and caresses. Daniel's free hand was already underneath her blouse, softly teasing her bare skin.

Yeah, damn it, the old bow and arrow routine had worked.

Whatever Face meant to her, he wasn't here tonight. Amy had to make the most of Daniel's affection. That's all she knew. Because soon he'd be gone. And she'd be back to her lonely apartment, her work, all by herself again… until they met up again, maybe?

Amy untied Daniel's bandana and dropped it on the floor. His shirt slowly followed.

No, Face couldn't give her this. Not without her getting kicked off the team. And anyway, did Face actually have anything to give her?

_** End **_


End file.
